Opposites Attract
by Virgin Mari
Summary: She had a smile of pure and innocent, she had a smile of understanding, she had a smile of sorrow... and it was her last real smile for him.


"I thought you would..."  
  
"No... On second thought... no..."  
  
The conversation between him and her.  
  
Him, a pure blood, or so they say  
  
Her, a mud blood. A muggle- born.  
  
Soft giggle escapes her. He replies it with his smile, the one smile he has it on his face only for her.  
  
.. Opposites Attract...  
  
"You know Evan... you are one of a kind... the ones that are hard to understand."  
  
"..You know Malfoy; I would say same to you too."  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment." "I'll take it as a compliment."  
  
They both say the compliment thing together.  
  
With that, little girl with straight brown hair breaks into laughter, her emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
It was a nice autumn day. The winds were rather refreshing. The colours, oh, so bright red and yellow leafs mingled together to give off the impression of one lazy, and beautiful autumn day.  
  
He was leaning on the bark of a tree and she was lying down, her head on his leg.  
  
"...you know...?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Oh... nothing"  
  
"Nothing so important that you had to bring it up to break this beautiful silence?"  
  
"Silence yes, beauty part is what I don't understand"  
  
"Some day Evans you will..."  
  
"Or some day Malfoy you won't..."  
  
"Won't what?"  
  
"Won't understand the beautiful silence."  
  
"You know Evans. You are really, really one of a kind"  
  
Soft laughter escapes her mouth.  
  
"You enjoy being with me because of that"  
  
"No I don't... you are the one that follows me around."  
  
"Oh and says who?"  
  
"... Me"  
  
" Malfoy... I wish you were Gryffindor.... than we would hang around more often. And there would actually be a witness to this conversation we are having"  
  
"..No I will never be a Gryffindor unless there is some abnormal being disguises as me. And if there was a witness to the conversation we are having... I'll hex them."  
  
"...."  
  
There is a moment of silence.  
  
Brown haired girl enjoys the "beautiful silence" and blond haired boy enjoys silence and her.  
  
Lily Evan is an extraordinary muggle who qualifies as a witch. She is very little and has a long and straight reddish brown hair, with big emerald eyes. She 'was' a freshman.  
  
Lucius Malfoy is a pure blooded wizard who was supposed to be arrogant and full of hot air. However he was not. He made an image of himself outside and kept up with his image so that no one could get through the thick barrier he made. Lily was one of a kind because she easily saw through him and made it to 'him' not his barrier. He 'was' a senior.  
  
"Our last year together..."  
  
"Something obvious isn't it..."  
  
"I love stating the obvious. Funny you never knew."  
  
"... I didn't know things were so obvious until now"  
  
Lily sits up and looks at him.  
  
"Lucius"  
  
"Evans"  
  
"Lucius"  
  
"Fine. Fine, Lil' Lil"  
  
"I said don't call me that by that name why lil' Lil?"  
  
"Stating the obvious"  
  
"Ha-Ha"  
  
She comes close to him and gives a peck on his forehead.  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"You are a jerk you know that?"  
  
"Yes I am very well aware"  
  
With that remark he gives her a peck on her chick  
  
She blushes  
  
It's rather peaceful outside. Where no one interferes them.  
  
It's rather sad that it has to come to an end.  
  
Lily remembers the first time they met.  
  
Lucius tries to remembers why they met.  
  
They were not supposed to be like this.  
  
They were not supposed to feel like this towards one another...  
  
There was a blood thing and next there was a thing called age difference... And another thing... they didn't belong to each other. They were totally opposites...  
  
...Opposites attract...  
  
"You shouldn't have skipped potion class, you know"  
  
"Yes daddy"  
  
"...I won't be covering for you ever again... you know that."  
  
"I'm well aware" she smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to come to an end"  
  
"*gasp* first time I ever heard you sorry to another human being"  
  
"Then I guess you are not a human"  
  
"I'm not a human... I'm a ghost and I shall be hunting you for the rest of my life"  
  
'You will....'  
  
He doesn't say anything though.  
  
She sighs.  
  
"I wish I knew you better"  
  
"Wish not granted and will go unnotice"  
  
"Lu...Malfoy..."  
  
He notices sudden change in her tone.... and how she called him.  
  
"The next time we see each other... there won't be a next time... right?"  
  
"You are stating the obvious again."  
  
"I regret knowing you."  
  
"And I, you."  
  
"You are a real pal... you know that"  
  
With that, she stood up.  
  
She faced the sky, her heads up high... she didn't turn around to look at him for a while and then she turns around.  
  
She smiles beautifully... It was truly beautiful...  
  
She had a smile of pure and innocent, she had a smile of understanding, she had a smile of sorrow... and it was her last real smile for him.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
His cold gray eyes..no... Not cold, but luke warm eyes now, look at her.  
  
He smiled at her for last time too.  
  
She broke the silence  
  
"This is good bye... I'll truly miss you...."  
  
"...."  
  
"I feel stupid now... you are suppose to say 'me too.'"  
  
"This is a good bye but I'll never miss you...."  
  
"I see" she gave him a sad little smile.  
  
"Maybe I won't miss you too after all, then..."  
  
"No Evan... you will miss me because you will not have me in your heart."  
  
"Your point being..?"  
  
"I'll have you always in my heart... this beautiful autumn day... the rambling conversation we had together which did not made any sense... the smell of wind, you... the presence"  
  
I'll never forget, so I'll never miss it...  
  
"...Malfoy.... I guess I won't miss you after all"  
  
She gave him a huge smile.  
  
He was still leaning on the bark of the tree. And she stood up.  
  
She turned around and walked 3 steps before turning around again.  
  
"Congratulations! You are free from me and me, you"  
  
He smiled his genuine smile, the one that he shows to no one else but to her.  
  
"Aren't you going to congratulate me for my graduation?"  
  
"Well it's your graduation after all.... hum.... here."  
  
She walked back and stood in front of him.  
  
She then kneeled down.  
  
Her hands met his. While her eyes still on his.  
  
She put his hand in front of her lips and kissed softly.  
  
She then whispered, "Congratulations"  
  
He just looked at her.  
  
The gesture was funny...  
  
A little girl kissing a hand of a young man.  
  
He smiled and whispered "thank you". She stood up.  
  
He stood up...  
  
They went their own ways.  
  
Never turning around.  
  
They would never forget this...  
  
The moment they shared together...  
  
Opposites attract... Someday... she will be with him...  
  
Because an opposite attracts one another.... 


End file.
